


Tempest Keep

by Mercanos



Series: Tempest Keep [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, F/M, Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercanos/pseuds/Mercanos
Summary: A world changed by war and chemical mutation, it may seem that the world is at peace but is it truly? It all comes back to one young woman who's thrown into chaos while trying to figure out who to trust, or if she can even trust herself.
Series: Tempest Keep [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644070





	Tempest Keep

Hundreds of years ago, the world was in a brutal global war. As countries advanced in both weaponry and chemical warfare, one company, Anira, was attempting to develop a genetic compound that would bind to human DNA. The end goal was to create super human warriors that would be more resistant to all forms of warfare, that and have abilities that would be unrivaled. Anira, at the time, was a very prestigious and exclusive company who had a small compound located in an undisclosed, secluded forest region. 

Partners Ikaku Feugukiku and Daisuke Yoshida just managed a huge feet with the mutations that they were experimenting with. Testing was finalized for the DNA mutation from plant genetic codes and a chem-T virus. Three of the mutagens were positive for stability and were successful in the human trials. They were code named: Casteris, Baltstrike, and Hellsca.

Countries started bidding for the rights to the mutagens since they were stable and had low rejection rates. Feugukiku was against selling it cause they couldn’t predict the control rate of the newly contaminated subjects. Compounding the research data into a high encrypted hard drive. Taking the hard drive, he sealed it in an encrypted casing and removed the codes that would unlock the casing and stored the codes on 2 unlikely items.

Despite Feugukiku’s attempt to keep the mutagens from being able to be duplicated, the war front reached the forest lands and the facility was under siege. The facility was breached and both Feugukiku and Yoshida fled. The mutagens were taken and let loose on the world. 

The war abruptly stopped as the mutagen ran rampart throughout the globe. Three thing then happened: people who couldn’t contract the mutagen resulted in a horrific death, those who were able to positively contract the mutagens became a superior form of human, and half the population was only affect by the war itself and not by the mutagens, or could retain but not use them. 

________

Thick evergreen forest with swirling breeze and snow in late winter. In the distance, smoke and a bright orangey glow can be seen through the trees as a figure moves briskly closer, weaving through the trees. Yelling can be heard and it casts a sense of urgency and fear. With the brightness of the flames, everything else seams to cast in a world of black and white.

A fog of warm breath spreads forward with the sound of heavy breathing paired with foot fall now break the eery scene. A sudden sharp breeze blows from behind and locks of peachy-pink hair whips up in front of a young teenaged woman’s face and her striking mint green eyes reflect the glow of a fire as she runs closer to the chaos. Shadows of other people follow along behind her.

Several people are running around the blazing building with buckets of water while others hurriedly work on getting hoses out and running. The building is a traditional Japanese manor with decking running along the outside wall. As the young woman clears the trees, she stares at the orange flames and billowing smoke rise over the roof on the opposite side. Looking around, she recognizes a man at the well house whose helping to fill buckets as people to and fro. He so happens to see her too.

“Miss Celes! Thank goodness, a man came to visit your father and shortly afterwards... this fire started. Neither of your parents have been seen.” He blurts out as they meet half way. Both start walking back toward the well house.

“Is anyone else missing or injured?” Celestial questions as part of the building groans, and she grabs his arm out of surprise as her head looks to the building. He gently pats it before it’s pulled away.

“Mika has a head wound and was found just outside the main hall, not far from where the fire was started. We have it contained, but the damage will...” The man informs but she cuts him off.

“Thank you Zhu!” Celes gives him a quick smile before she starts heading to the other side of the house. At the same time the few people following her have cleared the trees and started to help out.

The rumbling of multiple voices are muted, but some can be heard as instructions are being yelled out. Climbing over a railing, Celes stars running along the deck towards the main area, where the main chaos is taking place. As she passes a doorway, a hand reaches out and grabs her, pulling her into the darkness of that room. Without a second thought, Celes strikes out and starts fighting against the person holding her.

“Celes!” A male’s voice calls out gently and she immediately stops struggling. The arms holding onto her let go and a small light clicks on to reveal a kind, but weathered, looking man. He has same peachy hair with ice blue colored eyes and a head taller then her. 

“Dad, what’s going on?” Celes demands looking at the ruffed up state he’s in, as he closes the door to the storage space.

“Never mind that, the family tale I’ve told you over the years is true. I need you to go to your Godfather. Take this and keep it safe.” The instructions are clear but causes fear to grip Celes’s heart. 

“What’s that have to do with... Tell me why?” Celes stammers confused, now looking at the small gift and old book that was placed in her care. Her hands grip them tightly. 

“We don’t have time, I’m sorry. Your mother and I will be fine. I need you to go pack for a long stay with Ulquiorra.” He instructs as he pushes her back towards the door. 

“But Da...” Celes starts to protest, her heart beating uncomfortably.

“Celestial, once you’re packed, head through the woods to That place. Ulquiorra will have two people waiting to escort you to the Academy.” He opens the door and looks at her. “Keep your hair covered and only speak to the the Academy people. I’m sorry and we love you.” It’s a good-bye full of regret and love.

Celes steps back out onto the deck way and turns around to say something, but the doorway is already gone. Looking at the items in her hand, Celes starts running through the manor. Reaching a room, Celes starts gather stuff together. 

Pulling on some kikko (thin leather armor), she ties up her hair, straps on a short sword at her hip, and covers it all with a cloak. Quickly she packs a bag of clothing and tosses in a few personal items. Lastly she opens the gift. Inside is a purple and blue gem that’s been threaded onto a long leather band making a necklace. Slipping it on, she tucks it inside her shirt and tucks the book carefully into her bag. 

Finally, she looks around one last time before leaving the room. She runs back towards the chaos outside, then jumps over the rail and runs into the woodland.

__________

The surrounding area is like a grand city park, with the sun completely set, the tree line has a dangerous orange glow and smoke rises up against the inky black sky. Once beautiful trees, bushes, plus other plants and wide areas of grass spread out across the grounds. It’s now barren with the winter snow and ice still clinging to the foliage. The empty trees cast eerie shadows in the partial darkness, swaying in the light breeze. 

In the middle of it all are two cloaked figures standing together at a fountain surrounded by park benches placed in the center of an open area of grass. The woodland surround three sides of the giant park, leaving the far end open for people to come and go. However, there is little to no signs of life other then the two people. 

“Couldn’t we just pick up this person at the Ashanti Manor?” The slightly taller of the two speaks up. It’s a young man, and by his tone, he’s slightly annoyed. He has shaggy dark blood-red hair and lush green eyes that sets an attractive contrast on his well shaped face. The demeanor he gives off is dangerous.

“We’re trying to not draw attention, and three people leaving through the woods at night would be suspicious. Not to mention, for this person’s safety, it’s better for them to stay anonymous. I get you don’t like surprises Kanime, but realistically this can happen on an assignment.” The other one states exasperated. He’s quite stunning with deep ocean blue hair and icy blue eyes. His stature is slimmer the the other and his attitude is more acceptable. 

“Clearly Matsuo knows something. So why do we have to be in the dark when this is last minute?” Kanime turns from looking at the fire light on the tree tops to the other guy, on the front of each of their cloaks is a crest of an Academy covering the right breast.

“Once again, your lack of patience is surprising. Clearly it’s an urgent situation otherwise we would've been properly informed.” He shakes his head, at the now pacing Kanime.

The one catches a glimpse of a figure running towards them from the tree line. He braces himself as it gets closer, his hand griping something beneath his cloak. However, Kanime doesn’t see anything as he paces. Nor does the figure see them, as it looks behind itself. As both Kanime and the person turn they are a step away from each other. Colliding together, both Kanime and the newcomer fall to the ground in a heap with their surprise spoken aloud. 

“What the...?”

“Oomph!”

“Sorry..!” Moments later comes a female voice apologetically calls out. Kanime and Celes stare at each other for a long second before the other man reaches out a hand to the her up. 

“What were you running from?” He politely inquires. He smirks down at Kanime, who scowls at him in return as Kanime gets up off the ground.

“Ah, thank you...” Letting go of his hand, Celes brushes off her cloak. Looking back over her should, she answers the young man’s question. “I thought someone... was... following me. (Looking back to the one who helped her up) Wait, are you from Tempest Academy?” 

“Isn’t it our lucky day,” Kanime comments gruffly as he stands next to the other man. “What’s going on at Ashanti Manor that would have a girl running through the woods so late at night?”

“Kanime...” The other warns warns as he casts him a glare in warning.

“The manor is on fire and the Ashanti family is missing. I was instructed to head to Tempest Academy for the safeguarding of something of importance.” Celes advises looking Kanime in the eye, not backing down. Just then, a strong breeze picks up, stealing her hood. The bright moonlight shines off her peachy-pink hair, mint green eyes, and striking gently features. Both men stare at her for a moment.

“What..?” Celes inquires looking from one to the other after using a hand to pull loosened strands of hair from her face.

“Ah... that’s Kanime and I’m Neito.” Neito introduces themselves after a moment, shaking himself mentally for staring.

“Pleased to meet you both, I’m Celestial. Kanime was it? I apologize for running into you.” She smiles softly at him as she bows with her apology, before noticing the missing hood and placing it back over her head.

“Never mind that. Neito, take rear and keeps us cloaked for the time being. Celestial, stay between us. And IF we happen to be attacked, listen to whatever we tell you.” Kanime instructs before him and Neito share a nod. 

Celes nods her agreement followed by a slight frown as Kanime takes her bag, slinging it over his shoulder. He starts walking towards a trail leading into the woods. As they start into the tree line, Celestial casts one last glance over at the distant blaze.

___________

In a large office, a middle aged man with long beep orange hair thats loosely tied in a low ponytail, with pale smokey gray eyes. Dressed in a burnt orange and cream colored sweater vest, navy slacks with glasses perched on his head. He’s looking out the grandiose, floor to ceiling windows that make up the outside wall. 

A large richly colored wooden desk sits in front of them perfectly alined in front of the windows. Two medium gray winged-back chairs match the larger chair seated behind the desk. Either side of the office is lined with bookshelves, filled with books, and are as tall as the windows. 

Between the desk and the door to the expansive office has a gathering of furniture. To each side is a long gray couch, on each end is a set of gray winged-back chairs, and in the middle is a large oval coffee table that matches the desk. Underneath the sitting area and desk are matching orange oriental rugs on a wooden floor.

Looking out the windows, is several buildings and pathways that have a centralized point in front of this one. Some snow dusted trees and bushes dot the grass in-between the buildings and pathways. Opposite of it all is the parking area and entrance to the grounds that’s bordered by a wroth-iron fence and separating them from the forest beyond. 

Looking past the entrance is a road with woodlands on the other side. Three figures start to emerge from the tree line across from the entrance. The man looking out the window lowers his glasses to sit back on his face before smiling as he turns away from the windows.

At the same time, Celestial, Kanime, and Neito break through the tree line onto the side of the road. The day starting clear and warm in the early morning light. Across from them is an open gate embellished with the same crest that’s on guys’ cloaks. After walking half the night, they all sigh a sign of relief.

“Welcome to Tempest Academy.” Neito announces, smiling to Celes as he steps up next to her.

“Thanks Neito, but what happens now?” Celestial inquires returning his smile.

“Matsuo will be waiting, don’t worry.” Kanime says flatly, eyeing Neito over Celes’s head. Neito ignores him and starts ushering Celes forward with Kanime following closely behind.

Minutes later, the four people converge at the central point of all the pathways on the grounds. 

“Was it uneventful?” The orange haired man questions lightly, looking Kanime in the eye. Neito’s right behind him with Celestial, who’s a few steps behind them and is taking in the surroundings.

“Pretty much.” admits Kanime gloomily.

“Ulqui!” Celes cries excitedly running up and hugging Matsuo. Leaving both Kanime and Neito looking surprised.

“That’s a good thing Kanime, I wouldn’t want anything to happen to Celestial.” Matsuo addresses them, smiling as he hugs Celes back.

“Wait, you know each other?” The two inquires at the same time, both confused.

“Yes, this young lady is my goddaughter and it’s good to see you after all these years. You’ve definitely grown to be quite capable from what your dad has told me.” Matsuo states proudly, holding her at arms length to look her over. “Now then, Kanime, Neito, go ahead and turn in. You both have been excused from classes today. Celestial, come with me.” 

Kanime and Neito watch the two of them head towards one of the larger buildings. Matsuo’s arm draped across Celestial’s shoulder and Celestial carrying her bag. The two guys head towards a different building than the other two.

Looking around the hallway that the two of them are walking down, Celes takes it all in. From the floors that are a beautiful vibrant wood, to the walls in a gray tone donned with wall sconces that have a deep amber glow placed perfectly in between each of the doorways. Below each sconce is a small stand that has either flower arrangement, a sculpture, or some other type of decor. 

“Ulqui, do you know what’s going on? Dad wouldn’t tell me a thing, other than that family story is true.” Celes questions somberly to the floor. 

“We’ll talk about this later, once you have rested. Here...” Matsuo promises as they reach a door. “This was a contingency plan. I’ll have you enrolled in classes and in a couple days, you will officially be a student here at the Academy.” 

Celes walks into the dorm room as she listens to her godfather speak. The room is decorated in plum, rich cream, black and mint green. To the right of the entrance are two doors sit on opposite side of the same wall with a writing desk and shelving in between. To the left is two black chairs with a tea table between them and in the back left corner is a four poster bed. 

“Once you have rested, my office is on the next floor up. Come see me then.” Matsuo advises kindly before shutting the door.

Setting her bag down on the closest chair, she turns to make sure the door is closed before starting to take off the layers of her outfit, stopping at a black tank top and black shorts. Taking her bag to the closet with her discarded white and blue kendo outfit, she hangs everything up. After that’s taken care of, she walks over to the bed and flops down. Looking up at the ceiling, Celestial swallows hard as she covers her eyes with a forearm.

“I’m so confused...” She grumbles.

________

Knock Knock Knock

Blinking open her eyes, Celes glances up hazily at an unfamiliar ceiling. After sitting up on the bed from the nap that she didn’t mean to take, she looks at the window between the bed and the closet door. The sun is now the verge of being completely set.

Knock Knock Knock

“Hold on!” Celes yells at the door. Jumping up she walks over and opens the door cautiously. 

“It’s you...” Celes laments after opening the door and seeing Kanime is standing on the other side. 

“Uh, come in.” After closing the door behind him, “Have I caused a problem with not being up and about?”

“Pretty much. I would also like a word with you.” Kanime sums up while looking around the room. Turning to look at her, he blushes slightly, trying to keep his eyes off her. Clearing his throat, “Would you like to get dressed first?”

Celes shakes her head before heading to the closet. She pulls on a low cut crimson tee shirt and some loose black sweat pants. “You do know it’s offaly personal to wake someone up and start asking them personal questions.” She jests while she dresses. Walking out, the gemstone around her neck shimmers from the dying light coming through the window.

“Not what I intended, but I am rather intrigued about the situation.” Kanime turns to look at her. “What would be your relationship to the Ashanti family be and why did you need an escort?”

“The escort was for something I was carrying not for myself,” She clears up first. “As to who I am, I’m Celestial Ashanti.” Celes states calmly offering her hand to shake while she pins him with her eyes.

“Why didn’t you mention that before?” Kanime flabbergasts as he looks at her in awe-struck before accepting the hand shake.

“I didn’t see the need.” Celes shrugs. She follows his gaze to where Kanime is looking. Celes notices that her kikko armor vest and the wakizashi (short katana) are sitting out on the writing desk. “Problem?”

“Surprising is all.” Kanime counters, looking back at her. She crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow.

“How’s it that you’re Matsuo’s goddaughter then?” He questions, putting a hand on the door nob.

“My father and Ulqui are childhood friends and they also happened to have served in the military together.” Celes shakes her head at him.

“Really?” Kanime marvels in that realization. 

“Did I pass your quiz?” She smiles ruthlessly at him as she slips on some shoes. 

“Yeah...” Kanime agrees as he opens the door, following her out into the hallway. They walk side-by-side down the corridor.

The door to the headmaster’s office opens, and the two of them filter in. Ulquiorra Matsuo and three others are already gathered at his desk and are speaking in low tones. Ulquiorra glances up and smiles at the two of them causing the other three people to turn around.

“Ah, perfect timing!” Ulquiorra happily states while walking around his desk. “Celestial let me introduce you. You have already meet Kanime Ito and Neito Hayashi, this is Miss Elia Hayashi.” Ulquiorra advises, stepping to the side so the two young women could great each other. 

Celestial bows slightly, “I’m glad to see you again Neito, and it’s a pleasure to meet you Miss Hayashi.” 

“Call me Elia, and it’s a pleasure.” She also bows slightly in return and smiles sweetly at Celes.

“This is my assistant, Miss Tensla Hannatiro.” Ulquiorra introduces while ushering a shorter, thinly built woman with long white curly pigtails that hangs down to her rib cage. She seems shy as she smiles at Celestial and makes very little eye contact from her baby pink eyes.

“Pleasure to meet you as well Miss Hannatiro.” Celes greets with a smile and bows again. Miss Hannatiro bows in response.

“Now that introductions are done, Celestial, starting in two days I would like for you to start attending classes and Miss Hayashi will you please help Celestial out until she gets the layout?” Elia nods and smiles again. Clapping his hands together, Ulquiorra turns to Celestial. 

“Would you be opposed to a training session with the higher ranked students that will be in your class?” Celes shakes her head with a puzzled look. “Perfect, would you two go ahead and notify both Miss Takeuchi and Mr Anneal to meet after class today at the main arena. Please be in light armor, oh... and second rate weaponry will be allowed for this event.” Kanime and Neito nod in agreement then cast a glance at each other.

“Ulqui... Uh, Headmaster? Would there be extra Academy equipment for me to use or would my items be alright?” Celes questions nervously, glancing from the other three students to Ulquiorra.

“Miss Hannatiro will order some Academy equipment and armor in for you, but until then, your kikko will be fine.” Ulquiorra confirms as he walks back towards his desk.

“Umm, Headmaster, why are we having a special training session? This is irregular even for new students.” Neito interjects and all eyes go to Ulquiorra

“You are correct, Mr Hayashi, for a normal student. Most students when they enroll have already gone through some sort of testing that’s shared with the Academy. However, Celestial has not been formally tested, but she’s had the training, therefore an evaluation is needed of her skills.” Ulquiorra excitedly advises. The four students exchange nervous glances with each other.

Kanime and Neito are walking together down a hallway after leaving the Headmaster’s office.

“Did you get any answers?” Neito questions as they make their way. 

“Let’s see... She’s an Ashanti, Matsuo and her dad have history, and she has a really nice set of armor and short blade in her room.” Kanime cocks a half smile in amusement as he recalls what he learned from his short interrogation.

“What else?” Neito raises an eyebrow with a questioning scowl.

“She has audacity.” Kanime glances at Neito with a devilish look. 

“Wait, what did you just say? No, what did you do?” Neito stops half way through his question and the formality comes out as it sounds like he’s scolding Kanime.

“Other then my normal charm, I haven’t done anything.” Kanime waves at him over his shoulder. 

“You don’t have any charm!” Neito calls after Kanime then shakes his head as he follows behind.

_________

A large open arena with a matte gray floor and eight foot walls that separates stadium seating that surrounds the field. There are two entrances, one from the locker rooms and the other is a service entrance. In the middle of the arena is a group of five students all in similar armor and each with a weapon of choice. Kanime, Neito, and Elia from before are also in the group of students. They are talking together as Ulquiorra and Celestial walk through the service entrance towards them.

“Glad to see that you’re able to make it.” Ulquiorra says cheerfully as they approach the group. Celestial is in a black tank top with the kikko armor over it with black knee length leggings, her hair is pulled up in a messy bun. She also has basic leather bracers on each forearm, a bokken in a sheath, and minimal black tennis shoes.

“I’m pleased to introduce our new Academy student, Celestial Ashanti. Sia Takeuchi and Carin Anneal, the others you have already met.” The two bow in response of their name being called. “Now then, I know that Celestial has had some training and I would like to see where her standing would be. Since you five are the top ranked for the class that she will be in, it would only make sense to test her against you five.” Ulquiorra informs the group. They all exchange looks with each other.

“This will be regular abilities, no release states,” Some of the the group starts to talk quietly to each other. “Similar to a last man standing duel but please don’t make it to the death.” Ulquiorra demands, glancing at Kanime, who shrugs his shoulders looking unfazed.

“Now then! We will be using the VGA* for this little test. There will be a timer, please distance yourselves, once it goes off, then commence the test.” Ulquiorra pats Celes on the shoulder and walks off to a door down the entrance hall to the control room. (*Virtual Gaming Arena)

“Is there anything that we should know about you?” The girl called Sia demands as she looks over Celes. She doesn’t look happy and she doesn’t attempt to hid it either.

“Sia..!” Neito disapprovingly scowls at her. Carin walks over and puts an arm around Celes’s shoulder.

“I would like to know more about Celestial as well.” He agrees in a teasing manner, even going as far to wink at her.

“Feel free to call me Celes, and what are you wanting to know?” Celes inquires as she side steps out from under Carin’s arm and distances herself a bit.

“Heard the Ashanti Manor burned down yesterday.” Sia contests glaring back at Neito. Her tone not boding well.

“It did, and because of that I was sent here.” Celes confirms in a light manner. “Anything else I need to go over?” 

“What special training do you have?” Elia politely asks while nudging Sia, who frowns but doesn’t add anything.

“I guess different forms of hand-to-hand combat...” Celes responds at simply as possible. 

The room and floor start morphing into a rocky, forested terrane. After a moment, it settles and the arena is now replicating true trees and other woodland elements, from visual to touch. 

“Good luck.” Kanime nudges Celes before disappearing into the foliage. The other four follow suit and disappear in different directions leaving Celes, watching the clock tick down in time from above. With less than 10 seconds before the timer goes off, Celes shakes her head and starts off towards the closest hill. As she gets to top the hill, the timer goes off.

“Alright.” Celes mumbles to herself. She closes her eyes and listens to her surroundings and shortly after closing her eyes, sounds of a some type of fight lightly echoes. Stealthily heading towards the location of the fighting, the noise increases, and she peaks through some foliage to see a small clearing where two people are in duel.

Elia and Carin are in the middle of a hand-to-hand battle and the two look evenly matched. With a session of exchanged blows and kicks, Carin tries a sweeping kick that’s unsuccessful as Elia flips out of range. Carin attempts to toss her over his shoulder, only to have it reversed. He lands with Elia on top with him pinned.   
A buzzer sounds in the distance, signaling that a contestant has been eliminated. Elia helps Carin sit up, smiles and exchanges some words before she runs off in the opposite direction. Celes walks into the clearing.

“Hello.” Carin greets not even looking at her, as Celes gets closer.

“That was an interesting match up.” Celes states.

“I find it hard to fight against her...” 

“Hum, is that so?” Celes smiles down to Carin and offers a hand to help him up. 

“Anyways, I’m sorry to hear about your home. This can’t be easy for you.” He sympathizes before dusting himself off. Carin gives her a soft smile in way of consoling her.

“Considering I don’t really know what is going on, it’s hard to tell how I should feel.” Celes agrees looking at the ground for a moment. 

“Don’t worry, it’s pretty much training and textbooks, nothing you won’t be able to handle.” Carin’s smile turns into a boyish grin. It’s charming enough that Celes smiles back. 

“Well now. Aren’t you two chummy.” Sia states entering into the clearing. 

“Guess you get a turn now.” Carin apologetically advises to Celes while shaking his head slightly. He walks over to the edge of the tree line to watch. Sia withdraws her wooden scabbard sword as she closes in on Celes’s location. Another buzz goes off signaling that there are only four contestants remaining.

Sia runs forward with her sword held at her hip for a thrust attack. Celes stands squared off against her. As Sia attempts the first hit, Celes does a slight side step, turns while withdrawing her bokken, and catches Sia under her chin with a fraction of space between skin and sword. The small amount of dust that picked up settles as Sia realizes that she was eliminated shockingly quickly.

“That. Was. Amazing!” Carin exclaims as he walks over. Celes disengages from Sia, who’s in shock. Two buzzes sound off signaling that there are now only two contestants remaining.

“Bet the other one is Kanime.” Elia announces after hearing the buzzer, right as she enters the clearing. She looks worried for a moment as she sees Sia’s face. “Who won?” 

“Celes did. You should of seen it!” Carin states excitedly now draping an arm around Celes’s shoulders. “I claim Celestial as a partner in any Academy event from here on out!” He exclaims with a huge grin on his face.

“I think Celes gets a say in that.” Kanime advises as both him and Neito enter just after Elia. Kanime has a scratch on his arm that is sluggishly bleeding.

“I totally get dibs if she beats Kanime!” Carin states backing away so Kanime and Celes can duel. Elia and Sia stand next to each other as Neito and Carin chat near by. Neito glances at Sia, seeing that she’s in a daze of sorts.

“What type of fight do you want?” Celes offers for him to choose.

“Lady’s choice.” Kanime counters with humor lacing his tone.

“Weapons it is then.” Celes states and Kanime pulls out his own bokken.

They square off, both watching each other for a moment. Without hesitation, Kanime explodes forward for a full body impact. Celes twists slightly and steps back just enough to miss it. Turning back she uses her open hand to chop Kanime’s wrist causing his grip to loosen enough on his bokken so she can retrieve it for herself.

Realizing what is about to happen and shifts his wrist so the bokken gets discarded away from the two of them. He then switches tactics and grabs her wrist, pulling her off balance as he twists attempting to grab her bokken in return. With both hands now captured, Celes pulls back so Kanime tightens his grip. With a slight hop, Celes slides forward through Kanime’s legs with the help of his attempt to restrain her. 

Twisting around she uses her own momentum and Kanime’s weight to flip him over. Kanime lands on the ground and releases his grip as all his breath is knocked out. In that fraction of second, Celes rolls, landing on Kanime’s chest, pinning him with her knees against his inner elbows and the bokken’s tip pointed at his chin. All is quiet for a moment except their raged breathing, the two of them staring at each other. A final buzz goes off signaling the end of the contest and simultaneously the VGA turns off leaving everyone back in the arena. 

Celes stands up putting her bokken back in its sheath, using her foot, she flips up the other one and hands it to Kanime. As Kanime accepts it, Celes bows then turns and walks to the entrance where Ulquiorra is now standing. Not a word was spoken by any of them as the other’s walk over to Kanime. 

_________

In a dark room with a panelling of security monitors, sits a large man in a leather chair facing the monitors. Being able to only see the top of his head from behind him, and the various interactions on the screens. A voice comes from behind and he barely tilts his head.

“Pardon Manto, Okada just reported in and there is no evidence of the Ashanti family or ties to Feugukiku remaining at their manor. We have reports however, that the Ashanti’s daughter is enrolled at the Tempest Academy.”

“Do we have anyone who can infiltrate the Academy?” Manto demands.

“My son is about to return from assignment and is the right age.” The man offers a solution.

“Have him report in and arrange for us to enroll him into the Academy, Yoshida.” 

“Yes, Manto.”

_________

The classroom is designed with the professor’s desk in the opposite corner or the door, but still at the front of the classroom, and a pulpit centered in between. The desks are spread out in linear lines and each row is a little higher then the one in front of it, totaling of five rows and each row contains six desks.

Twelve Academy students are up conversing throughout the class room within the desk area, seven others are seated and speaking to those closest to themselves, and the last two are quietly sitting there. The group of five from the duel are gathered together. Sia is standing against the window sill behind the third desk where Elia is sitting. Carin is sitting behind Elia, Neito is the next desk over and up one, finally Kanime is on the other side of the empty set between Neito and Elia. 

“Have either of you see Celestial since that duel?” Neito inquires sounding concerned. 

“She probably cheated and got in trouble.” Sia states arrogantly.

“Celestial didn’t cheat. Only rule was no release states, and she didn’t. Who ever was training her is a master because her agility is amazing.” Neito diplomatically states giving Sia a look.

“Why hasn’t she started classes then?” Carin chimes in, stating what they all are wondering.

“She never answered when I knocked on her door the last few days either.” Elia advises frowning at her desk top.

Just then the door to the room opens and in walks a tall, voluptuous woman with curly lavender hair and electric lime-green eyes. She’s attractive and dressed as an instructor in an open long black vest, baby blue button down shirt and dark gray skirt.

“Alright you miscreants, settle down.” She demands lightly. 

As the students comply, the door opens again and Celes walks in. Celes is in the same uniform as the other female students and her hair is neatly pulled back so the upper half is in a neat bun with rest is down. Both Kanime and Neito start to stand up out of their seats, when they catch the instructor’s eye.

“For those of you that haven’t met, this is your new classmate. Celestial Ashanti.” Celes bows next to the pulpit. “Please take an empty seat.” Celes nods and takes the seat between Elia, Neito and Kanime. Once Celes is seated, the instructor starts class. 

“Now then, down to business.”

Looking out the window and then back as the sun moves from mid morning to mid afternoon. The bell tolls and everyone but Kanime and Celes gathers their things and starts to leave the class room. Kanime turns in his chair and looks at Celestial. Celes drops her head onto her folded arms on top of the desk and sighs heavily. 

“Sorry.” Celes apologizes, muffled against the desk top. Neito glances at the two of them before leaving the room.

“Care to explain?” Kanime inquires with a smirk on his face.

“I don’t know if you really want to know and I’m sure Ulqui will get mad. It’s... like a confidential matter.” Celes states soberly after lifting her head she looks at him, then worries her lower lip with her teeth. 

“I know a place we can talk.” Kanime offers, standing up. He holds his hand out.

Celes hesitates for a moment looking from his hand to his face. He looks both formidable but enduring standing there while he waits for her to decide. She lightly places her hand in his.

At a small garden cove that’s inclosed in glass, in the center is a massive tree that’s bare, against the windows are some evergreen bushes and remnants of seasonal plants. Close to the tree trunk is a set of benches one facing the entrance the other is facing the windows. Kanime and Celes enter and Celes looks around before sitting on the farthest bench. 

“I’m sorry about that fight.” Celes apologizes looking at her hands folded in her lap.

“Why?” Kanime responds, completely confused by her sudden apology. Celes looks at him as he sits down next to her, she gives a brief smile.

“Never mind that. Have you heard anything about your parents?” He changes the subject.

“No. It’s like they never existed, even though the manor is being repaired.” Celes sadly states as she looks out the window, but not really seeing anything.

“So, how is your situation confidential?” Kanime inquires as he watches out the window as well. Taking a deep breath, Celes casts a glance at him. 

“Do you know how the we came to have abilities?” Kanime nods. “Well, my ancestor was one of the creators behind it, and when the facility was breached, him and the research disappeared. It has been guarded by our family ever since but now someone found out and is now targeting us. Or so I have been told.” It falls out and it’s like the weight has been removed from her shoulders.

“So that’s why...” Kanime draws the conclusion, turning his gaze from the window back to Celes. “It definitely makes sense why you didn’t need an escort. What else?”

“Have you heard of a Symalate agent?” Kanime nods. “Ulq.. the Headmaster thinks... that maybe, I could be... one.” She smiles weakly at him, “You can’t tell anyone.” 

“I won’t, on one condition.” Kanime replies grinning as Celes’s eyes widen. “Train with me outside of class.”

“It would just be us?” Celes questions as she looks at him questionably. Kanime’s grin turns into a full on smile before he stands up, stretching. 

“Class is done for the day, want to start?” He looks at her over his shoulder and Celes is unsure how to respond.

__________

In a large kendo studio with crisp wooden floors and cream colored walls. The students are paired up except for Celes who waiting her turn against a wall. The groupings, starting the closest to Celes, is Neito and Kanime, Sia and Elia, Recon and a girl named Ari, then Carin and a guy named Kuru. 

The instructor, Belinda, stops Neito and Kanime to talk to Neito. As Kanime uses his arm to wipe his brow, he notices Celes watching him and smiles. Celes smiles back weakly before lowering her gaze. Neito notices, frowning, as he looks from one to the other and back. Miss Belinda walks back and starts to speak to Celes while Neito and Kanime face each other again. 

“Is there something between you and Celestial?” Neito queries, his formality back.

“Not really. Noticed she was looking this way, so... I smiled. Why?” Kanime has a mischievous glint in his eye as they parry. Neito dodges a strike. 

“I’ve seen... the two... of you... together... a lot.” Neito does a series of forceful strikes and Kanime parries the blows. Their strikes start to become less of training and far more powerful. 

“Alright, we will break for a few.” Miss Belinda states loudly, stopping all the parring. Neito walks over to where his sister and a few others are drinking bottles of water and chatting. Kanime walks over to Celes and she hands him a bottle of water. 

“Everything ok?” She questions glancing from Kanime to Neito.

“Yeah.” Kanime says after chugging down some water. Celes glances at Neito, and sees that he’s watching them. Kanime smiles at her and lays an arm across her shoulders, she looks quizzically at him. Neito glares seeing that Kanime is doing on purpose before he turns away.

As Kanime heads down a stairwell, he can hear people talking as he reaches the last few steps. Looking around the corner, Neito and Celes are standing by the classroom door. Kanime watches as they chat. Celes smiles and shakes her head slightly at what Neito had said and responds. 

Kanime glances over his shoulder at the sound of someone approaching from behind.

“What are you doing, Kanime?” Sia questions flatly as she gets within a few feet of him. Turning to see what he’s looking at, Sia stops dead in her tracks. 

At that time Neito reaches up and tucks a lock of hair behind Celes’s ear. Celes says something and takes a small step back. Celes notices Kanime and Sia, waiving at them. Neito looks to see the two of them, says something to Celes before walking into to classroom as both Sia and Kanime walk towards them.

“Do you have to have all of the guy’s in our class’s attention?” Sia demands rudely as she glares at Celes.

“What?” Celes responds.

“Just stay away from Neito!” Sia barks, raising her voice.

“What’s the prob...?” Celes is confused by her hostile behavior, Neito interrupts her question. 

“Sia!” Neito scolds. Sia turns bright red since Neito had came back to to see what was happening. Sia turns around and runs back towards the stairwell.

“Celestial, I’m sorry, please ignore her.” Neito insists before following after her.

“That was fun.” Kanime states sarcastically next to Celes as they watch Neito chase after Sia. “Don’t worry, Neito will get her straightened out, and just so you know, she’s had a crush on him since we were kids.”

“Are you close to Neito?” Celes inquires looking at him.

“Sure, why?” 

“He asked me about... “us”.” Celes confides looking back down the hallway. Kanime places a hand on her shoulder making her look back at him. 

“Really?” Kanime looks interested and Celes turns her gaze away from him

“He asked about some Gala, too.” Celes includes, but not as loudly. 

“Gala...?” Kanime ponders for a moment and just before he about to respond, the bell rings. Celes turns to walk to the classroom first with Kanime following silently after her.

___________

Celes is sitting in the garden cove that’s in the process of turning green with springtime light filtering through the windows. The tree is covered with new buds, grass is starting to regrow as well as the flowers bordering the windows. Celes is sitting on a blanket and leaning against the bench. 

“You know that it’s easier to disappear outside of the building?” A female’s voice asks. Looking over her shoulder is the female instructor leaning against the tree.

“Miss Juri!” Celes startles, standing up and bowing. 

“What’s wrong?” Juri questions with a soft smile as she walks closer to Celes. 

“Getting home sick, and confused, and overwhelmed...” Celes depressingly admits, sitting down on the blanket again. A long sigh tells of how emotionally stressed she is.

“I can understand the home sickness and being overwhelmed, but confused... Is it about something or a someone?” Juri gently questions as she stands next to her.

“I’m not sure.” Celes states, and blushes slightly.

“I get it. Despite what’s happened, you’ve been thrown into a completely different life. (Celes nods.) Things happen, but I’d recommend that you need to find happiness with were you’re at, in the moment.” Juri reassures. “If you need me, feel free to stop by, anytime.” She offers over her shoulder as she walks to the entrance right when Neito rounds the doorway. 

Neito waits a moment before walking over to where Celes is sitting. He glances back to see that Juri has left, before his attention returns to Celes. 

“Everything ok?” Neito asks from a few feet back and he sifts a book from one hand to the other.

“Ah, Neito. Hi...!” Celes stammers as she half turns to see him, completely taken off guard yet again. “It’s... complicated.” Celes half heartedly smiles.

“I’m a good listener.” Neito offers sitting on the blanket next to her. 

“I’m not sure I ‘fit in’ here, or anywhere.” Celes soberly states as she avoids his gaze. Neito looks taken back by it, but then softens as he looks out the window.

“You’re right. With what’s happened, I’m sure anyone would feel isolated and conflicted.” Neito smiles at her as she looks at him blankly. “That’s ok, sometimes it’s good to offset things.” Celes smiles in return as Neito continues. “Kanime, Sia, Elia and I have know each other since we were kids, and our families all have high expectations from us because we have public interest.”

“Doesn’t it get tiring?” Celes questions as she lays her head on her arms now perched on her pulled up knees, with her gaze landing on Neito’s gorgeous facial features. 

“It can, but it also means that I won’t ever be alone, I’ll always have the three of them to turn to. Don’t worry, somethings take time.” Neito agrees as he comforts her, his smile enduring. Celes stops smiling and lifts her head to look out the windows. Neito looks out the windows as well, silence stretching between them.

“Oh, and I’m sorry about Sia...” Neito looks troubled as he apologies. Celes shakes her head and they both relax.

____________

At an extremely busy airport’s large, multi-gate waiting area is a young, tall, well maintained man is standing next to a pillar. He’s dressed in a black hooded coat, with the hood up, blue jeans, and a military duffel bag next to his converse. Lots of people are moving around but none of them seem to notice or care about anybody else. 

“Yeah?” Seeing the lower half of his face, the man smiles as the light next to his mouth blinks green and he listens to someone speak through the bluetooth in his ear. A voice over the intercom advises for a departure and he picks up the duffel. 

“Understood.” And with that the light stops blinking and he places the ear piece in a pocket as he heads to the boarding area. The smile on his face never leaving.

___________

It’s dark and the surrounding area is filled with multiple muffled screams. The room itself is a cross between a lab and medical room, with no lights on except those from the various machines throughout the room. Across from where you can see, there’s a two way mirror and can vaguely see an outline of a person on the other side. 

“What’s wrong with me? Why can’t I move?” A male voice pleads weakly.

In the mirror we see a sudden burst of fire from some type of explosion and the outline of the person runs to the left. The man’s gaze follows the figure and stops at a door in the corner of the room. The door bursts open and the once muffled screams intensify mixed in with sounds from a battlefield and falling debris. The figure emerges to reveal a middle aged man in a lab coat. 

The man runs to a computer straight ahead of the door and out of sight. The man steps back and looks at the person laying there. He walks over and shines a light in the man’s eyes.

“I’m sorry my friend, if you would of woken up sooner I might of been able to save you.” He regrettably says, and tears well up in the corners of his eyes. 

Faintly the name Celes is called out from somewhere. 

“What do you mean? What’s happening? Ikaku please!” The man croaks out, fear clearly in his voice.

“I’m sorry Daisuke, I’ll destroy all of this before those soldiers come and take the research!” The man called Ikaku advises, he pulls up a blanket up over Daisuke’s eyes and for a moment it’s like everything was silenced.

“Good-bye.” Ikaku rasps his farewell as the violence in the background gets louder. 

“Celes?!” It’s clearer now and the man’s vision is shaken as he cries out. 

“Celes, wake up!” She blinks and sees Kanime kneeling next to her, and she’s laying on a couch. They are in a huge library, book-filled shelves lining the walls, sets of tables, couches and chairs filtered though the middle with smaller bookshelves separating each set of the furniture groupings.

“What’s wrong?” Celes wonders sleepily, as she half way sits up. She looks from Kanime to the windows and the sun is halfway below the horizon. 

Kanime turns on a lamp on the end table, and it pools light around them. Celes winces against the brightness.

“You didn’t show up for our training, and why were you asking not to be left behind when you were asleep.” Kanime sums up everything, and he watches her very carefully.

Celes swings her feet over and goes to stand up. Kanime stands up and catches her as she sways on her feet, automatically wrapping Celes in his arms.

“Hmm,” Celes smiles sleepily at him, “I was dreaming. Or at least I think it was a dream.” 

“What kind of dream would have you begging to not be left behind?” Kanime demands letting Celes go enough to look at her face. 

“I would say it was like I was seeing someone’s life. It was so realistic.” Celes looks haunted for a moment. She shakes her head to clear it. 

“We can still train if you want to?” She tries to apologize and make up for it. Kanime grins devilishly. 

“I want to hear about your dream while we head down.” Celes nods as they fall into step.

___________

In the headmaster’s office, Ulquiorra is looking towards a bookcase, holding a phone up to his ear. He nods at something, turns and walks back to sit down. He removes his glasses and rubs the bridge of his nose while a voice is speaking in the phone. 

(Hearing his side of the conversation.) 

“Thanks for letting me know.”   
“No, it’s not.”   
“I would hope so.” Dropping his hand, he uses more force and pounds his fist down on his desktop.  
“No, that’s not an option.” He grits his teeth before taking a deep breath.  
“I will. You nor anyone else will have a say.”  
“No, she will be the only one to know.”   
“Right” Ulquiorra hangs up the phone. 

Turning to look out the window and sees the last few rays of the setting sun. He also notices Kanime and Celes walking towards the building where the training classrooms are at. Ulquiorra smiles and it slips as his phone starts ringing. 

___________

In a large spacious cafeteria room, several people are crowding around a message board hanging on a pillar in front of the entry doors. On it is a large poster advertising the Annul Tri-School Gala. Everyone is excited and talking about the upcoming Gala. 

Elia, Sia, Ari and Celestial are sitting at table a little ways away with their lunches. 

“Have any of you done dress shopping for the Gala yet?” Ari asks the others curiously.

“Sia and I are going to tomorrow. If you want, why don’t you both come with us!?” Elia offers happily looking from Ari to Celes.

“Anything to not spend my day keeping my brother and Jaya out of trouble.” Ari jokes making everyone smile. The two she mentioned are a few tables away from them.

“They seem like a destructive duo, don’t they?” Celes observes, looking at Ari and Elia for context.

“Petty pranks or skipping class. Last year they started a fire in the library.” Ari recalls and grimaces.

“That’s right, didn’t they get suspended?” Sia questions around a mouthful of food. Ari nods.

“So, Celestial, do you want to come shopping too?” Elia begs, puppy dog eyes and all.

“Shopping for what?” Neito questions as he walks up and sits between Elia and Celes. 

“Dresses for the Gala.” Elia and Celes look at each other and Celes shrugs at the un-asked question.

“Do any of you have dates?” Neito lightly questions the group.

“Recon asked me.” Ari blurts, blushing a little since Kanime , Carin and Recon are walking towards them, barely a table’s length away. 

“Hey ladies!... and Neito.” Says a cheerful and flirtatious Carin. He leans against the. table closest to Elia. Kanime picks a seat that’s the closest behind Celes and Recon sits next to Ari, leaving an open seat between him and Celes. 

Kanime and Neito share a look that gets interrupted by Carin. “Ah-hem.... Elia will you be my date for the Gala?” Carin is exuberant and goes to bend-a-knee. Elia blushes and Neito frowns, everyone else smiles. 

“I would like that.” Elia agrees with a smile, pink still riding her cheeks. Neito frowns even more so as he glares at Elia. Carin kisses her hand like a gentleman and it makes Neito sigh.

“Ah, Celes... should we meet at 10am tomorrow morning then?” Elia pushes, going back to the topic at hand. Celes nods in agreement.

“Well would you ladies mind an escort from three fine gentlemen?” Carin inquires as he indicates Kanime, Recon and himself. “Oh and Neito too!” Carin pulls Neito’s leg jokingly. Neito shakes his head and leaves. The four women share a nonverbal conversation.

“That would be nice.” Ari claim on behalf of the group.

_________

At the centralized pathway in the middle of the grounds, Celes is waiting, being the first of the group to show up for the shopping trip. She’s dressed in a blueish gray sundress and half of her hair braided back. 

“Hey.” Sia announces as she walks up. She’s wearing a pale yellow shirt and flowing navy short skirt. “Um, can I ask you something?” Sia questions after they stand there awkwardly for a moment.

“Sure.” Celes responds.

“Has Neito asked you to the Gala?” Sia asks as she fidgets with he hem of her skirt.

“No, he hasn’t and I wouldn’t expect him to.” Celes informs innocently and a little shocked. She waives at Kanime and Carin who are walking up. Sia sighs in relief and turns to see who Celes is smiling at. Kanime smiles back at Celes, and Sia gasps. Kanime looks at the sight of Sia and Celes, glad that the two of them are getting along. 

“Are we ready?” Elia inquires as she joins the group with Ari and Recon.

In a formal department store with one side reserved for women shoppers and the other for male shoppers. In the center is a jewelry stand, and where the entrance doors are located is the shoe section. Dresses and tuxedos are on stands and mannequins through the main shopping area.

Kanime is looking at the items on display on a jewelry stand where a simple but elegant necklace that has an oval mint green stone is sitting. In the glass’s reflection he notices Celes with an associate. Turning around, he watches as Celes indicates something to the associate about the dresses hanging up. The other girls are further back by the changing rooms and are all smiles where as the guys are all in line to be measured for their tuxes.

________

In one of the kendo training rooms Kanime and Celes are facing each other, with a shinai in hand. The two are sweating and panting from the heavy training. Celes holds up a hand before walking over and sliding down the wall till she’s sitting. Letting go of the shinai, she uses her forearm to wipe her brow and neck. Kanime joins her and uses his shoulder to wipe the sweat off his own forehead.

“At this rate, I doubt I could best you in a match again.” Celes claims after catching her breath. Right as Kanime goes to respond, the door is pulled opened and Neito walks in.

“Neito?” Kanime questions him in one word, and it has a warning to it. Kanime stands up and crosses his arms over his chest. Celes also stands up, and looking around Kanime to see the straight faced Neito.

“I’m here to ask Celestial to the Gala.” Neito announces formally.

“What!?” Both Kanime and Celes exclaim in unison. Despite the same reaction, Celes is blind sided where as Kanime is now withholding his anger. 

“I’m sorry, Neito...” Celes starts to say when Kanime holds up a hand, stopping her. 

“I understand that you two have this, partnership. However, I would also like to spend time with Celestial.” Neito advises. “So, I’d like to settle this between the two of us.” It’s like neither one acknowledges that Celes is there and nervously glancing at the two of them.

“You know I haven’t lost to you since we were kids, right?” Kanime reminds with a cocky smile.

“You aren’t the only one who has been practicing extra lately.” Neito calmly and cooly replies.

“Fine. When and where?” Kanime questions.

“I will let you know when I have that arranged.” Neito states before turning to leave.

“Hold...!” Celes erupts, moving between them. She glares at both in turn while saying, “Don’t I get a say?” 

“The Gala isn’t just about the Academy’s that attend. There will be government officials and other prospects there as well.” Kanime calmly informs her. “Both the Ito and Hayashi families have prestige and having the Ashanti name present will bring quite the attention this year. Right Neito?” 

“And what if I refuse to go along with this?” Celes counters firmly.

“Kanime may have you for training but I’m not interested in advancing in a political sense.” Neito reaffirms as he smiles gently at Celes.

“Now that’s interesting.” Kanime darkly comments, gently pulling Celes so her back is against his chest, in a show of possession. Celes’s eyes widen and Neito sighs heavily before giving her a sympathetic smile.

“I will make arrangements and let you know in the morning.” Neito looks unaffected by Kanime’s anger.

“Neito wait! Sia likes you and I, honestly, don’t want to be in the middle of this.” Celes advises breaks away and grabs Neito’s arm. Neito looks at her and softly touches her cheek. Celes takes a sharp intake of a breath.

“I know she does, but sometimes peoples interests don’t align…” Neito quietly states before dropping his hand away, “Tomorrow then. Good night.” With that Neito leaves.

Celes stands there looks confused as the door closes. Kanime is watching her with a clouded expression.

The next afternoon, Celes, Kanime, Sia, Elia, Carin, and Recon are talking amongst themselves in the center of a smaller arena that’s equipped with VGA. Celes and Sia are talking a little ways from the others. Celes had filled her in on what happened and looks rather sad.

“I won’t go with Neito, I promise.” Celes confirms taking ahold Sia’s hand.

“I can’t believe that they are still settling things like this… And if he asks you then…” Sia states looking over as Neito enters holding a shinai as well. 

“I wonder why he’s doing this. I have rarely seen Neito in the position that he isn’t formal and would resort to this.” Elia comments as she walks over to join them, and they watch as he heads right for Kanime.

“Would he tell you if you asked?” Celes questions back. 

The group, minus Kanime and Neito move over to the retaining wall, remaining on the arena floor. Celes and Sia share a nervous look as Kanime and Neito move into position. The VGA turns the arena into a rolling grass land with lush knee height green grass and a count down clock starts at 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 and a buzz starts the duel.

Neito charges forward and swings the shinai towards the hand Kanime is holding his own in. Kanime moves forward as well but tosses his shinai behind his back from his right to left hand. Neito twists and and goes in for a body cut. Kanime ducks with the shinai catching his bangs. Neito tries a back handed punch to catch Kanime off guard. Dodging it then twisting, Kanime drops his shinai and takes the opportunity to trap Neito’s arm between his own arm and side. He has disabled Neito from using his shinai. 

Neito side sweeps Kanime’s leg causing Kanime’s knee to give out. Going for a kick at Kanime’s head while it’s lowered. Kanime lunges forward taking Neito’s arm with. The two roll and ends with the both of them on the ground next to each other. Kanime arches his back and springs up on his feet grabbing up the discarded shinai and points it to Neito’s face. 

Anger races through Neito, he sweeps Kanime’s leg and causes Kanime to fall back onto one knee. Neito throws a fist and it connects with Kanime’s jaw. Kanime grabs Neito, twisting, so he lands on top of Neito. Using his foot to pin Neito’s arm, Kanime holds the shinai to Neito’s throat. 

The buzzer goes off signaling the end of the duel. 

Celes stands there, unsure what to do, while the others all race over to Kanime and Neito. As everyone converses Celes steals a glance in turn from Kanime to Neito. Feeling that it’s not right, Celes doesn’t both standing around to hear what either one of them has to say.

Without realizing it, Celes is running at full speed and bursts through the doors. Without pausing, she heads straight for the tree line behind the building. As her breathing becomes labored, she finally comes to a stop. Putting a hand against the closest tree trunk for support, as she bends over trying to catch her breath.

As she takes in a deep and ragged breath, a voice calls out.

“Celes! Hey, Celes!” 

Looking over her shoulder, she can a little ways away is Neito. Another voice sounds from further away, and it’s Kanime. As she hesitates, trying to decide whether to keep running or to confront one of them, Neito catches sight of her.

“Hey! Hold up!” He calls out, and she knows that running is pointless now. She turns to watch him as he closes the distance.

“You didn’t need to come after me.” Celes quietly chastises, avoiding looking into his eyes.

“Actually, I did. I’ll apologize in a minute… Are you alright?” Neito softly states before he reaches out and lifts her face. His face twists a little as he pulls out a handkerchief and gently dabs at her jaw. Her eyes widen as she notices bright red blotches against the stark white.

“I’m fine… I didn’t even notice.” Celes mumbles. Neito sighs before he pulls her into a hug.

“Sorry about earlier. What you said about you getting a say, that’s how it should of been decided. I’m sorry if our way of settling things made you uncomfortable.” Neito consoles her and she returns his hug. After a minute, Neito lets her go and wipes a fresh tear off her cheek.

“Neito! Hey, have you found her?” Kanime calls from behind a short ways away. Celes unconsciously grips the front of Neito’s clothing, as if she’s trying to hide herself. Neito’s eyes widen before he gently replaces his arms.

Finally reaching Neito, Kanime notices that Celes is there as well. Immediately he’s relieved, but it only lasts for a moment when he see’s that there’s tear streaks down her face. And to top it all off, she’s wrapped in Neito’s arms.


End file.
